You Just Need Me
by scared of darkness
Summary: Sasuke has been living his life in the same robotic manner for far too long. He needs something new, something exciting. Is Naruto what he needs? - NaruSasu AU


Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

><p>You Just Need Me<p>

By Scared of Darkness

When Sasuke wakes up in the morning, he dreads what is to come. It's nothing but the same old routine day in, day out. At 23 young years, he feels that his life should be spicy and exciting, not the same ol' boringness he goes through everyday. But this is yet another Monday morning, which means the same routine he's going through since for the past couple of years starts again.

He wakes up fully, showering, dressing and heads to the kitchen for some breakfast. Of course there is nothing to in the fridge but water and orange juice. At least he has bread for toast. He'll have to stop by the grocery on his way home since he forgot yesterday. After making and eating his measly so called breakfast, it's out the door to get to work on time.

Sasuke takes his time driving to work. He hates his job with a passion. But it's his only source of income and he has no other choice but to go to work. He should be lucky he even has this job, if it wasn't for his brother, he would be out on the streets homeless since his father acts like he doesn't exists. Monday morning traffic is always such a mess, but at least he is running well with time so there is no need to rush. He has time to think while in the car, since his radio is broken.

How did he end up this way? Sasuke Uchiha, son of a very well known and prestigious family. He was supposed to finish college, become a businessman, and make his father proud like his brother.

Sasuke scowled at the thought of _him_. His brother had it all: the money, the job, the wife and kids, and their father's approval. And all Sasuke had was this rinky dinky job, and broke down car that barely got from point A to point B, and more importantly, he didn't have his father's approval. All because he wanted to be his own person and follow his own dreams. Of course that didn't work out too well.

He may be a disappointment to his family, but Sasuke is satisfied with the choices he's made in the past. Instead of going to college with a full scholarship, Sasuke took an opportunity to travel, visit places he always read and dreamed about. His father sponsored those trips until he found out that Sasuke didn't plan on going to school any time soon and swiftly cut funds. In the end, the brunet didn't have enough money to make it back home so he is now living in a small urban town, Konoha, in a country just as small in the eastern hemisphere. His family, friends, and home are all located thousands of miles west; a couple time zones away.

It doesn't matter, although his life is pretty different here, Sasuke has adjusted well and is glad to be away from his family. He wished they didn't cut him financially though.

Finally making it to the only mall in town, he pulls into the parking lot happy to see it empty. Sasuke parks in his usual spot and heads to the building entrance. He walks through the huge mall, normally filled with people and chatter and easy listening music, but the lights are all off, stores are closed and the only people he can see are the mall cleaners. This is his favorite time to be in the mall. He makes his way down the escalator to reach his store, a popular teen clothing outlet. He unlocks the main door and heads inside to clock in; glad to know he made it at eight, and begins the opening procedures.

Yes, Sasuke was nothing but an assistant manger at mall clothing shop, selling overpriced preppy clothes to snobby teens who all wanted to wear the same thing. Day in and day out he dealt with the same crap, seen the same people, and did nothing but the same thing every day. Gosh it was so boring. He needed something new. Something fresh.

Hell, he needed to get laid.

But it's been so long since he had any that he doesn't think he could find anyone to match up to his ridiculously high standards. Sighing, the raven continued his paperwork.

Around nine, a buzzer went on in the store momentarily, signaling that his morning employee arrived at the door to whatever tasks he didn't feel like doing himself before opening: cleaning the store and taking out trash.

"Good Morning Sasuke! I didn't know you were opening today!"

This particular worker always got on his nerves. She was slim girl, 17 years (or was it 18? Whatever, the girl was in high school) and she had bright pink hair that was clearly unnatural. Teens these days took individuality a little too far.

He scowled down at her, "I always open. You know this Sakura, since you open every Monday with me." He didn't know why she acted the way she did. It was summer so mainly every associate had a consistent work schedule.

She made some sort of giggling noise and followed him as he walked to the back of the store to the stockroom, "Well, I tend to forget. Weekends are so crazy."

The raven ignored her and he sat down at the manager's desk and decided to look at her choice of dress.

"What are you wearing?"

Sakura looked down at her outfit. She had on a green tank top, light blue high waist skirt, and brown flip flops. But the skirt was so high on her waist; it barely covered the bottom part of her ass. And the top was clearly three sizes too small because her bosoms were struggling not to burst from her top. Basically he looked like a bubblegum stripper.

"What? I'm in uniform!"

Sasuke glared at her. Uniform was wearing seasonal items from the store like shorts, tanks, and skirts, for girls. Guys just had to wear plaid and jeans. But this girl was clearly not in uniform, she looked like she was ready to walk the streets.

But Sasuke knew the real reason why she's breaking look policy; this idiot girl was yet again trying to get him to notice her. He can see why. Of course, he is stunning with his dark hair in that unusual style framing his face, and equally dark eyes and pale skin. Since he works in that popular store, his style of dress is usually trendy, like the dark destroyed jeans, and short sleeve blue plaid shirt he was currently wearing. All in all, Sasuke was damn sexy.

"Sakura, you look like a hooker. Put a sweater on."

Her overly shadowed eyes bugged out as she gasped, "Sasuke! I do NOT look like a hooker! How dare you? And it's too hot for a sweater."

She's not even supposed to wear make up! Who did she think she was trying to kid?

"Then come with me so we can buy you clothes that are more appropriate for work and fit you properly or I'll send you home."

He glared at her with narrow eyes, and she stared back trying to win against him. After a minute or so she gave up knowing that he was the boss and he was serious. The pink haired girl gave a loud sigh, crossing her arms staring pitifully at her boss.

"Okay, I'll go put a sweater on."

"And pull down your skirt," with that he walked out of the room to go count the cash registers and wait for the girl.

Sakura glared after the man and looked back at her skirt. Smoothing it out and puffing her chest out a little more, she followed the raven out of the stock room.

* * *

><p>The store was unusually busy this Monday morning, which was really weird for Sasuke. He doesn't like busy because that means he has to deal annoying customers more than he would like. It was most likely because of the big sale they had going on. Everything in the store was half price, girls and guys items, even clearance! But because of the sale, customers were extra irritating. They come up to him complaining about idiotic simple things, like: "<em>Why doesn't your brand make kid sizes<em>" or ask dumb questions like: "_if this is 50% off this price of $10, how much you would think I would pay?_" Seriously, it's simple math people.

He walked around frowning at people instead of greeting them wondering why there were so many people in the mall this early in the morning when people should be at work. He came to a table and started to fold some misplaced shirts, when a customer walked up to him.

"Umm… Excuse me," a small timid voice said.

Sasuke whipped around to the little girl bothering him and gave her his famous glare. The little girl 'eep' and ran away to her mom almost running into a stack of clothes in the process. The raven took a deep breath and returned to work. If she needed help she could go to the two other workers in the store.

Speaking of workers, Sakura (that pink hair little slut) kept parading around the store in that short skirt (without the sweater!) thinking he didn't know that she completely disregarded his earlier request to dress appropriately. He should write her up just for insubordination. At least his other morning associate wasn't as annoying and has some common sense.

"Hey Sasuke," a bored sounding voice buzzed him on his store issued walkie talkie.

"What," he growled back.

"I've got a problem with a customer, I need you at register."

Growling, Sasuke could feel a headache coming on. He did not need to deal with more customers. He needed a new job.

"Coming."

The brunet headed to cash wrap in the middle of the store and spotted his employee, a lazy looking kid with brown hair spiked up in a ponytail. He was his favorite worker because he usually hardly ever needs help from Sasuke. This customer must be a handful.

He walked to brown haired kid at the register and looked at the customer that seemed to be upset, holding up the line.

Sasuke put on his most neutral face and prepared for the worst. "Can I help you sir?"

A suspicious looking man with white colored hair and blue eyes frowned at him, "Yes, you may help me. I wanna return these shirts but your employee over there wouldn't give me my money back in full."

Sasuke looked at the employee in question who in turned handed the merchandise to the raven and proceeded to help the next customer in line on another register. Sasuke could handle that guy.

"I would like my money back in cash please."

Sasuke ignored the man, -of course he wanted cash- and looked down at the clothes. One item had an obvious stain on it and the clothes smelled really bad, like smoke and cheap cologne. Dude was trying to pull a fast one on Sasuke.

"Sir, these items are clearly worn. Sorry, but we can't complete the return."

"Oh no, no, no, buddy. I am returning these because there's stains on some of these shirts. They weren't there when I bought 'em!" Sasuke highly doubted that. It just so happened that all three of the guy shirts had pit stains and he expected Sasuke to believe he bought them like that?

_Riiight_.

"Sir, do you have a receipt?"

"Uhhh… No, I must have forgot it at home."

"Then come back tomorrow and bring the receipt."

"I can't! I don't know where it is!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They all always said the same thing."Well then I can't return these. I can give you merchandise credit if you like." He tried to put a fake smile up to show his sympathy but failed horribly.

"No! I want my money. I don't want these damned clothes and I paid cash for these and I want my damned money back now!" The man started has the nerve to get loud and curse at Sasuke just because he thought he could get some quick cash. Well, that's not going to happen. The kid ringing up on the other register noticed how hostile the situation seemed to get, he looked at Sasuke hoping he didn't go off on the man.

The raven really wanted to just walk away -or punch the guy in the face- but if the owner walked in (which he was due to anytime now) he could get written up. Again. And he really, _really_ needed this job. For bills and stuff.

"Sir, you do not have a receipt, you're clearly trying to return worn clothes, and _still_ you have the guts to ask for money back. The best I could do is give you merchandise credit and only for what the clothes are selling for at this moment, which may be cheaper than what you previously bought them for. If you seriously can not take that, then take this card," he handed him a business card, "and call this number to speak to an automated voice, since you'll never get a human at customer service, so you can complain to them about your problem. Now if are done wasting my time, do you want the merchandise credit or do I need to call security?"

The man was shocked that a worker had the balls to talk to a customer the way he did. But nevertheless, he gave the raven a small nod and Sasuke proceed to finish the transaction.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." The brunet said to the customer with an expression that completely meant the opposite. The customer walked away mumbling about rude customer service bumping into the next person in line. Meanwhile Sasuke closed his eyes, rubbing his aching forehead, waiting for the next customer.

"Heh… Customers these days. They have no manners whatsoever huh?"

Still rubbing his head Sasuke replied with a soft "Tell me about it," until he realized he was talking to a customer. He quickly looked up; wanting to hurry and ring this person up and head to the back stockroom but stopped in his tracks.

This man was gorgeous. Blond shaggy hair, sticking every which way framed his face. Tan skin, with three whiskers like marks on his cheeks. Deep blue eyes, bright smile, and a broad muscled body. Goodness gracious, this man was sexy.

"Hey… I was wondering how much this shirt would be if you take 50 % off of the ticketed price?"

Okay, he may be sexy until he opened his mouth. He just fell into the 'annoying customers that can't figure out simple math on their own' category. Gosh another idiot. At least this idiot was nice to look at.

"Hn."

The sexy tan man made a cute confused face, squinting his eyes and tilts his head at Sasuke's reply. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well," The gorgeous man continued with cute confused look.

"Well… what."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me the price of this shirt?"

Sasuke took the item in question from the man's large hand took a look at the price tag. The price read $20.99 for the bright orange polo shirt. The raven couldn't get over the fact that guy was so hot but such an idiot.

"You can't figure out that this will come out to be about ten dollars plus tax?" Sasuke smirked as the blond Adonis was getting riled up. He like the look his pretty blue eyes gave him. They seem to darken more as they bickered back and forth.

"Hey! What are you trying to say? Of course I knew that! I just wanted to know the exact price."

The brunet smirked grew more. Riiight.

"It's simple math. Tax will be a about dollar or two, just add that to the price. I know you aren't that dumb." Sasuke knew what he was doing was wrong; customer service was always a top priority. But it wasn't everyday that a sexy, tall, blond god walked into his store. The brunet had the right to flirt a bit.

"What! No! Didn't you hear what I just said? Why are you being so difficult? Just ring up the damned shirt and give me the exact price."

"Why are you being an idiot? Figure it out yourself."

"What did you say, you bastard?"

It was getting hard for Sasuke to hold his laughter in. This man was hilarious and even more sexy all angry like he is now. "Would you like to purchase this sir?"

The blond seemed to be caught off guard at the sudden change and nodded. Sasuke rang the merchandise up and the blond paid. As the brunet finished bagging the shirt, the blond spoke suddenly.

"Hey um…before I go, I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch with me on your break or something. It's up to you, bastard."

Well, did this suddenly come out of the blue. This cute, sexy blond is asking Sasuke out on a lunch date? Interesting. Sasuke thought about this for a minute. If he went out with the guy, it would be something new that he desperately needed in his life; he could even get laid possibly! But was he ready to start something new? He had been living his life in routine for nearly two years and to have this interruption in his life was kind of weird. What if the guy just wanted sex? What if he wanted a relationship? Or just a friendship? So many possibilities and Sasuke wasn't too sure.

Or maybe Sasuke was reading too much into the guy's question.

The guy seemed to notice Sasuke's reluctance and tried again. "I mean, we can do lunch tomorrow if you are too busy today, dealing with customers and whatnot. My treat!" The blond flashed a too bright smile and the brunet melted. How can he say no to that?

"Okay, tomorrow."

"Yeah?" The guy's smile somehow got bigger. It made Sasuke give a small smile of his own.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll meet you tomorrow in the food court for lunch. We can go to a place across the street that sells really good ramen! So… Around two?"

"Yeah that's fine."

The man grabbed his bag and slowly walked backwards smirking confidently, "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then." He bumped back into some customer and her teen kids who looked pissed at Sasuke for holding the line up. He gave a weak apology, and held the brunets gaze before giving a small wave, turning around and exiting the store. As he walked away, the brunet couldn't help but think of what he was getting into. He has a date with a sexy blond hair guy- Wait. What was the guy's name? Where is he supposed to meet him at again? Is this place going to be expensive? Because Sasuke certainly didn't have any money to be spending at fancy eateries if they guy decides he doesn't want to treat him anymore. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that he has a date! He hasn't had a date in _years_, not since that last jerk back in high school. Sasuke can honestly say that he is looking forward to this date to spice up his normally boring, routine life.

"Excuse me! Can I make a purchase or what!

Sasuke scowled at the evil customer ruining his moment and promptly said in an irritated tone, "Sorry. Register closed. Please move to the next available cashier." He promptly walked away leaving the customer and the others in line behind him gaping.

This day couldn't end sooner enough.

* * *

><p>Hello! My first NaruSasu! Expect more to come soon!<p>

Please be kind and drop a review, any criticism is appreciated! ^_^


End file.
